


Getting to the Bottom of Things (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Awkward Daryl Dixon, First Kiss, M/M, POV Daryl Dixon, POV First Person, Virgin Daryl Dixon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Daryl en a assez d’avoir des pensées sur Rick flottant des sa tête et il est déterminé à comprendre ce que lui et Rick ont exactement.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 7





	Getting to the Bottom of Things (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Getting to the Bottom of Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226463) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Je vais plus attendre. Je vais plus être confus. La vie est trop courte quand pas un jour ne passe sans qu’on manque d’y passer. Même s’il n’y a qu’une minuscule chance, je vais comprendre d’où ça vient. Je vais juste trouver. Parce que putain de merde, j’en ai marre de ces moments où je suis à deux secondes de mourir, les dents d’un walker à quelques centimètres de ma peau, ma vie passant devant mes yeux, et tout ce que je vois c’est Rick.

Rick. En un million de photos différentes de tous les moments où j’aurais pu me pencher et l’embrasser. Où j’aurais pu tenir sa main. Faire courir mes doigts dans ses épais cheveux bouclés. Un million de fois où ses yeux étaient sur moi comme une couverture bien chaude et où l’on s’était tous les deux détournés. Mon Dieu, la façon dont il me regarde, c’est comme s’il m’avait déjà baisé. Que j’étais déjà sien. Il m’a clamé juste avec son regard.

Mais il ne m’a jamais touché de cette façon. Aucun de nous l’a jamais fait, et si j’ai tord, s’il n’y a rien de plus profond que de l’amitié, plus profond que la famille, alors je prendrais ce qui viendra du fait d’être rejeté.

Rick est un homme bien. Il ne se détournerait jamais de moi à cause de sentiments et d’émotions que je ne peux pas contrôler. S’il ne veut pas de moi, il me le dira gentiment. Ne m’embarrassera pas. Ne se retirera pas de ce que l’on a. Il est trop gentil. Trop bon. Alors je n’ai rien à perdre.

Je retourne à la prison sans même essayer de chasser. Je garde un œil ouvert pour des walkers et pour prendre la route la plus directe, la plus rapide, que je peux vers Rick. Parce qu’après cette fois où c’était un peu trop proche, dehors, tout seul, je veux savoir. J’ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il est toujours derrière mes paupières.

Alors que je marche avec une résolution de fer pour avoir mes réponses, je prépare une douzaine de façons de l’approcher. Tout depuis le pousser contre un mur et l’embrasser jusqu’à l’inviter à un rendez-vous pour regarder le soleil couchant. Tous ont l’air parfait… pendant dix secondes. Puis ils ont l’air ridicule et je ne peux m’imaginer le faire.

Mais je continue d’avancer, déterminé. J’ai un but, une mission. Et c’est une mission bien plus grande que de ramener un cerf ou que de trouver des médocs pendant une course.

Je commence à me demander alors que mes pensées sont remplies de cet homme… Est-ce que c’est moi qui le cherche à chaque occasion ? Moi qui me glisse à côté de lui à chaque repas ? Moi qui me penche pour parler de notre prochaine action, avec une voix basses pour qu’il doive se rapprocher pour entendre ? Est-ce que je mesure mes pas pour être en rythme avec lui ? Ou est-ce que c’est lui qui le fait ? Me force à me rapprocher avec des messes basses pour discuter nos plans, s’asseyant à côté de moi pour les repas si proches que nos cuisses se touchent ?

Je vois les grilles devant et mon ventre se tord. Je ne vais pas ne pas faire ce que j’ai prévu de faire ici. Michonne est à la grille et me laisse entrer. "Tu vas bien ?" demande-t-elle.

"Très bien," dis-je, clairement pas bien, tout du Dixon en colère et dégoûté que je suis habituellement.

Elle me connaît assez pour me laisser tranquille. Alors que j’arrive à la porte du bâtiment, Carol en sort. Elle peut me lire mieux que quiconque et elle sait qu’elle ne doit pas dire un mot. "Rick," grogne-je en approchant.

"Cafétéria," répond-elle.

Il est seul dedans. Assis seul et picorant un plateau de ce qui passait pour un repas ces temps-ci. Il lève la tête quand j’entre, ces yeux bleus foncés s’enfonçant dans mon cerveau. Essayant de lire mon esprit comme ils le font toujours.

"Tu vas bien ?" demande-t-il, me regardant comme si mes prochains mots étaient la chose la plus importante dans son monde. Et je n’avais jamais eu d’amis avant tout ce bordel et je n’avais jamais eu d’amants alors je ne sais pas de qui ce genre de regard vient. Tout ce que j’avais c’était Merle et il me regardait que d’une seule façon : se demandant ce qu’il pourrait tirer de moi.

Je pose avec force mon arbalète sur la table et il sursaute. Je fais les cents pas, gardant un œil sur lui alors que je fais des allez-retours comme un animal en cage, réalisant que j’avais oublié de prendre une décision sur quoi faire et quoi dire.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu’à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de me faire bouffer par un walker, tout ce à quoi je peux penser, c’est toi ?" je lâche.

Rick incline sa tête. Cette stupide manie qu’il a comme s’il comprenait mieux s’il entendait les mots une fois de plus avec sa tête inclinée un peu.

"Quoi ?" demande-t-il innocemment, comme si rien de cela n’était ça faute.

"Merde, Rick," dis-je, marchant toujours. "Toujours toi. A chaque fois que je tue, après chaque bataille, mon premier instinct c’est de te chercher. M’asseoir pour mange… je te cherche. Marcher à travers les bois pendant des mois… chaque putain de jours, chaque pas, je te cherche. Essayer de mourir dehors et pourtant, la dernière chose que je vois… je te cherche." Je parle sans m’arrêter. J’imagine à quoi je dois ressembler et je l’embellie dans ma tête comme un dessin animé, de l’écume au coin de la bouche, mes cheveux dans tous les sens, mes yeux tourbillonnant d’insanité.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Il me brûle juste avec ces yeux qui me font me sentir comme s’il avait déjà ses mains sur moi alors qu’il est à deux mètres de moi.

"Et pourquoi est-ce que tu dois toujours me regarder comme ça ? T’essaie de lire mes pensées ?" Et j’enregistre à peine ses rapides mouvements alors que je grommelle. Il glisse hors de sa chaise et me fait marcher jusqu’à ce que j’ai le dos au mur comme un tigre cernant sa proie.

"Qu’est-ce que tu fous, mec ?" je demande, essayant de le pousser parce que je pensais que c’était ce que j’étais censé faire, mais je ne fais pas de mon mieux parce que je le veux encore plus proche.

"Je pensais que tu voulais des réponses," dit-il, sa voix basse et douce, chatouillant mon oreille de son doux son. Il est si proche que je peux sentir sa respiration sur mes lèvres quand il parle.

Puis, on s’est retrouvé dans une impasse. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des miennes. Tous les deux rouges, respirant fort comme si on avait couru des kilomètres, nos pupilles dilatées.

Et je le fais. Je me penche et laisse mes lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Ses mains m’agrippe et, pendant un instant, je crois qu’il va jeter au sol et commencer à me frapper. Mais il ne le fait pas, il me tient fort, pour qu’il puisse approfondir le baiser, les lèvres écartées et se léchant et ses mains dans mes cheveux et ses hanches pressant fort contre les miennes.

Et quand on se sépare, je sais que je vais penser à lui la prochaine fois que ma vie va défiler devant mes yeux. Je vais penser à lui la prochaine fois que je respire. A chaque respiration. Pour le reste de ma vie.

"Ça fait sens maintenant ?" chuchote Rick, sa voix un peu tremblante.

"Nan," je balbutie," explique encore."

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
